Perceptions
by XxMiru-ChanxX
Summary: "What if I told you I loved you." "I'd say you were a liar." "And if I wasn't." "I still wouldn't believe you." Your favorite Gryffindor's, and Slytherin's are returning to Hogwarts to re-do their year. Warning: This story contains many awkward conversations, a food fight, insane Professors, a school dance, a play, and impractical romances. Dramione. After War
1. Chapter 1

_Perception_

Chapter 1-

Draco

There were few things that Draco Malfoy considered precious in life, valuable even. In fact, if he really thought about it, he could narrow it down to exactly three things. Money, it was everything, _every_, Malfoy had. Being a pureblood, he couldn't help but let his chest swell in pride at the purity of his blood. And finally, there was being a wizard. He could hardly imagine the horror of being a Muggle, much less a squib. However, as Draco sat here on the Hogwarts Express, heading back for his eighth year at Hogwarts, he couldn't recall what importance he had seen in the three. Granted he could always use money, but blood purity didn't really matter, not anymore, not after the war. The only thing that he kept important was the fact that he was indeed, still a wizard. This he would never change for the world.

Draco stared outside at the vast gray sky, trying to sort through his thoughts. He wasn't exactly surprised when he got a letter inviting him back for an eighth year. Most of his year had been too busy fighting a war to car about grades, much less N.E.W.T.S. in fact, Draco had been too busy kissing bloody arse to the dark lord. He regretted that decision, and if anyone asked, it probably was his biggest regret. In a way he envied Potter, and his 'safe the world' way of things. Instead he was viewed as the Slytherin, a bad guy. A sly grin managed to snake its way to Draco's lips at this thought. He wouldn't consider changing being a Slytherin for anything in the world either.

"Draco?"

Hearing his name, Draco turned placidly to the door of the compartment, raising an eyebrow at his old friend, and companion. "Blaise," Nodding his head curtly to the seat across from him, Blaise walked with an aristocrat air, and set himself down on the seat. There was a moment of silence between the two, before in unison, smirks were on their faces. "Haven't seen you in a while, what have you been up too?" Draco folded his legs together, and Blaise shrugged, pulling at the collar of his shirt, before running his hand down his tie.

"You know, cleaning up, trying to give myself a name again. I presume you've been up to the same?" Blaise looked at Draco, who once again gave a small tilt of the head. He assumed it's what most death eaters who hadn't been sent to Azkaban were doing. There were the Death eaters that were still trying to fight for the Dark Lords name, but he needn't worry, the Aurors would get them soon enough.

"Has anyone else lost their bloody mind, and come back to Hogwarts as you and I have? Slytherin's I mean?" Draco was just finishing the sentence when the compartment door opened once more. This time Draco allowed a small smile. It was Theodore Nott. Most people thought the boy was cruel, and un-friendly. That was only to the other three houses. By his friends; he was the most charming boy anybody had ever seen.

"Theodore, I see you've joined us on the insane train." Blaise gestured to the seat beside him, and Theodore, giddy with excitement sat down.

"I told you guys to call me Theo! Theodore is just so uptight, and stiff." Theodo-I mean, Teddy, made a small wrinkle of his nose, before pulling out his wand, and whirling with a placid grace at his finger-tips.

Theo continued talking, since the other two kept quiet. "I think I know the people in our year that made reappearance back to Hogwarts. Well, most of them, but I'm not exactly sure who else. Most people didn't come back for er, well, you blokes know most of the reasons." Blaise and Draco nodded, for they did know most of the reasons. They were full of shame. Draco himself was forced by his mother to attend and come back.

His father was in the Azkaban cells, rotting to his death for all Draco cared. They had luckily; set his mother free, and himself. He just had to do a bit of community service, and both Malfoy's got a tracker spell attached to their wands.

"Well, go on, who have you seen that came back?" Blaise urged, pulling roughly at his tie. It managed to come done and draped over his shoulders, giving him more space to breath. Draco hadn't even bothered with the tie.

"Well, I've seen Parkison, Bulstode, Flint, Pucey, Davis, and Greengrass." Theo continued, and then stopped, shrugging. "That's who I've seen anyhow." Draco shuddered a moment. Pansy was back? He hoped the girl had found some decency, and wouldn't cling to him this year. Pansy was his friend of course, but at times, she seemed too, needy.

"That's not a lot, but I guess we can all go to the gallows together, eh mates?" Blaise drawled, adding some of his Slytherin sarcasm into the sentence. Theo and Draco didn't dare argue, for it was true in a sense.

"Who do you suppose will bring the rope?" Theo tried to playfully butt in, and Blaise stroked his chin, considering this a moment.

"Potter? No, perhaps Weasley, yes, I bet all my money on him. He hates us more than Potter does, for whatever reason." Blaise suggested, before lounging back into his seat. Draco tapped his long, white fingers to the window, thinking. Weasel-Bee? Would the golden trio be coming back this year? He almost chuckled. Of course they were, why wouldn't they be? Headmistress McGonagall wouldn't have it any other way.

"Curse the day I see them around here again. If I see them before I die, it will be too soon." As if fate hadn't thrown enough curveballs, at that exact moment, at that precise moment, all three of them walked in. Draco curled his lips into a snarl. What were they doing here?

"What are you doing here? Potty, Weaselbee," He was about to say something to Granger, but he didn't know what to call her anymore. Mudblood was too horrible of a word. He had seen way to many of those being tortured to ever use the term again. Granger raised an eyebrow in his direction, and he tilted his head. "Granger," He opted for that one, seeing it as his best option. He saw another girl behind Granger, and sighed, "Another Weasley to grace my presence, welcome Weaslette." The said red haired girl seethed, but didn't say a word.

"What are you doing in here?" Theo quietly asked, his hand twitching lightly. Theo himself had witnessed to much cruelty explainable. His own innocent mind had been tainted by the tortured screams. That's how the three former death eaters all were. Tortured by nightmares coming in flashes, and making them wake up with a jolt, none of them dared to admit there fears, however.

Potter's fists clenched and Draco's hand groped for his wand in his robe pocket. You know, just in case Potter did try something. "Apparently, McGonagall," He stopped licking his lips in hesitation. "She thinks we need to make a truce, and forgive one another. Something about, 'starting the year with good-feelings and house unity.'"

All three of the former death eaters looked at one another in surprise, before they burst out laughing. It was the kind of laughter that split open your sides, and had tears running down your cheeks. The kind of laughter that was impossible to stop. They kept laughing, and laughing until finally Blaise was able to speak between his gasps.

"Potter, you can't be serious?" Blaise wiped his cheek to get rid of the remaining tears, looking into the outraged eyes of the four Gryffindor's.

"Trust me Zambini that was my exact answer to the headmistress. However, I made a promise that I do intend to keep." Potter coolly looked down at Draco, who was just ending his hysterical laughter.

"Blaise is right Potter, you, and I make amends? It's the most ridiculous thing of the decade, change that the century." Draco smirked when he looked up at the two females. The months had been good to them, he decided thoughtfully. Weaslette had fine long red hair, and though the ancestors of all Malfoy's are rolling in their graves, she had beautiful blue eyes. He noticed Zambini giving her an appraising look, but gave it not a second thought, for Theo was doing the same. His eyes drew in Granger. He could still remember the buck-toothed, bushy haired, know-it-all first year. He looked her up, and down, assessing.

She was in no way beautiful, but she was pretty. Her hair was more tamable, and fell in gentle, cascading curls. Her eyes were like that of a doe, and he didn't notice how hot she looked when she was mad. At him that is. "What are you looking at Malfoy?" She spat furiously, and the ends of his lips curled. She wasn't like most girls. In fact neither was the Weaslette. They didn't hand over him, and fawn. They always said the most unpredictable things, and put up a fight.

"Not anything worth you worrying about Granger." He drew his eyes away, hearing her angry breath through clenched teeth. Then he stood up, pushing back his own blonde locks. "I'll accept your proposal Potter, as dumb-arsed as it is." Potter actually looked surprised, and Weasel-bee's mouth dropped open.

"Careful Weasley wouldn't want you to choke on a passing fly or anything." Theo was back in his Slytherin attitude, and the air around him changed from childish, to positively, perfectly Slytherin.

"Fine, shake on it then Malfoy." Potter thrust his hand out, and Draco looked down at it. Before the war he would have laughed, and spat at potter's very feet. He probably would have felt filthy even looking at such a hand. That was before the war though, and Draco's views had changed, quite drastically. Even as he was shaking the boy-who-wouldn't-die's hand, he felt no disgust. Instead his only thought was, this year, was going to be a fun one.

Hermione

Hermione clenched the letter in her shaking fists, staring at her lighting scarred best friend in disbelief. "McGonagall wants you to do_ this_!" Her voice was shrill and squeaky as she looked at the fine hand-writing of the new Hogwarts headmistress. Sullenly, Harry nodded, Ron patting his back gently. Hermione let her eyes scan over the writing again, just as she had done eight times before, just to make sure she was reading correctly.

Dear Mr. Potter,

It has come to my attention that you, and Mr. Malfoy are still at odds, but I have a request for you. Due to the aftermath of the war, and the need for inter-house unity, I request you, and Mr. Malfoy make a pact to stop your quarreling. The younger students need an example, and you were the first I thought of. I know this will be tricky Potter, but I have much confidence in you. See you again in Hogwarts.

Headmistress, Professor McGonagall

"This, this is mutiny I swear it by Merlin!" Hermione felt fleeting emotions pass through her stomach. Malfoy, even just the name seemed to bring her awful feelings. He had seen her in Malfoy manor. He had seen her being tortured. The thought made her fists clench around the letter. He disgusted her.

"Her request is reasonable enough, but really? Malfoy is a down-right prat." Harry groaned into his hands, brushing back his shaggy black hair.

"More than just a prat, a self-absorbed git more like it." Ron hissed through his teeth. Ginny was quietly sitting beside Hermione.

"Let's go find him, and get this over with. " Harry got up from his seat, and slammed open the compartment door causing Neville, and Seamus, who were just outside to jump. None of the four noticed, and continued to tread through the train. The thought of apologizing to none other than Malfoy made her sick to her stomach. She had many foul names she could call him, none she had ever even breathed. She was Hermione Granger, and rarely did Hermione Granger voice foul names. She was Hermione Granger, book-loving, perfecting, brightest with of their year, Muggle-born. That was who she was, and that's how it would remain. She allowed a smile to come to her lips. She enjoyed her titles as much as the next guy. Especially since they were positive titles.

"There he is." Hermione sucked in her breath, seeing him twist his face as if imagining the most despicable, horrible thing in the world. In the compartment with him were his lackey's or 'friends' Blaise Zambini, and Theodore Nott. They were both fairly handsome for Slytherin boys. As much as Hermione liked to deny it Draco was handsome too. His hair fell freely, no longer held by gel, and it was getting long, covering his forehead slightly. His skin was pale, but it helped set his aristocrat air. His eyes were molten silver, probably charming almost all the girls in Hogwarts. She hardly could tell that Harry, and Malfoy were talking.

"Blaise is right Potter, you, and I make amends? It's the most ridiculous thing of the decade, change that the century." Malfoy lounged in his chair, and Hermione wanted nothing more than to re-live third year in that moment. Her fingers itched to slap him across his cheek, leaving a handprint that would remind him of her hatred.

Hermione noticed Malfoy looking at her with an odd-look in his eyes, and felt her cheeks heat up, getting defensive. "What are you looking at Malfoy?" She spat out the surname, and Malfoy raised an eyebrow amused. That only made her angrier. Why did he come back here anyway? This year had been optional. She really hoped most Slytherin's hadn't come back.

"Not anything worth you worrying over Granger." His voice seemed to have the power to make her feel insecure. She felt a little off though. Why wasn't he calling her mudblood? He never seemed to hesitate the use of the name. She bit her lower lip in wonder. It was no mystery that Malfoy had changed side's half-way into the war, but could she really trust him?

""I'll accept your proposal Potter, as dumb-arsed as it is." Malfoy stood up, and Hermione felt surprise course through her. No way, she would never be able to trust him. He must be scheming something, he must be. Right?

""Careful Weasley wouldn't want you to choke on a passing fly or anything." Nott spoke for the first time Hermione that Hermione had heard. Though she distinctly remembered his voice earlier somewhere in the conversation. She glanced over at Ron, who was closing his mouth, it must have been gaping open. That was another thing to worry about, Ron. They had kissed during the final battle, but did it mean anything? She had been so coursed with emotion that she had launched herself at him without a second thought, desperate for any human action. Anything that could make her feel warm, and unafraid. The kiss had been wet, and cold though, almost slimy. She hadn't thoroughly enjoyed it, but Ron did, and she didn't want to hurt his feelings. He was still her best friend.

"Fine, shake on it then Malfoy." Harry spoke up, and Malfoy's steely eyes flashed down to Harry's own outstretched hand. His eyes seemed void of emotion, but Hermione could tell many thoughts were flickering through his head. After considering it a moment, he reached out, and shook Harry's hand. After the awkward hand shake it was all quiet.

"We'd better go get our robes on." Hermione reminded her friends, and they all nodded. Malfoy seated himself back down, and let his outstretched legs go to the other seat.

"See you in school." He raised his hand waving them away, and they quickly left. Hermione still wanted to wring his little neck, and she wasn't convinced she wouldn't do so at some point in the year. Seeing the castle in sight, Hermione grabbed her robes. One thing was for sure, Hogwarts was going to have an interesting year.

**Agh. I did it all in one sitting. This is my first Dramione fanfiction, and I have to say I'm proud. Please, don't let me feel this pride on my own. (Or you can, and you'll just skip past this whole thing.) Please R&R. The more reviews, the most confident I'll. Ask questions to me, or the characters, and I'll answer them below as if I'm the characters themselves. **

**Example:**

**Review from BLEH- Draco, what's your favorite color? Slytherin Green obviously, how bloody thick can you get. **

**Bad ex. But you get the point. That's about all, and please review! **

**~Miru **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:: Hello, it's Miru again, back with Chapter 2 of Perception! Thanks to all of you that reviewed, it made me very happy. Also, please, feel free to do critique, anything to make me better at my writing. **

**By the way, J.K Rowling owns all the characters, and I'm just using them to form a plot in my head. If I ever become J.K Rowling, I'd get rid of the epilogue, and make Dramione happen. **

_Perception _

Chapter 2-

Draco 

Draco watched the ceiling of the Great Hall with an icy silence. He watched as the stars twinkled their lights, and comets flew across the sky. He had never grown to appreciate it, as he should have. Snarling slightly, he looked around the Slytherin Table. It was a disgrace really, that not many Slytherin's bothered to show their faces. Of course, they had gotten some new people, first years that is. But, He couldn't help but notice the way that their knees quaked when they made their way over to the table. The way the first year received pitying looks. The table was half-empty to say the least, while most other tables were full, animated, and talking.

"This is pitiful." Theo said quietly, drinking from his goblet on the table, before tilting it, watching the liquid move inside. Blaise nodded in agreement.

"This is more than pitiful, it's disgraceful." Draco glanced at the new first years who had barley eaten any of their food. Then his eyes drew down to his right arm. Hidden beneath the willowy fabric of his robes, was an old and faded dark mark. "We need to pick this house back up. I refuse to be in this house if everyone hates us."

"But everyone always hates us." Theo looked at Draco, confusion written all over his face.

"Yes, but now everyone hates us enough that first years _cry_ when they get sorted here." To prove his point Draco jerked his head down the table, and sure enough tears streamed down some of their faces.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Blaise leaned across the table, looking at Draco. He shrugged, and pushed his fork around his plate, not very hungry anymore.

"Welcome them, I guess." Draco glanced over at the Gryffindor table, and then a smile flitted across his lips. "How about we welcome them _all_," Confusion was immediately between them, and Draco sighed. "I've already been insane enough to make an agreement with Potter, a truce if you will. What if the Slytherin's, and Gryffindor's throw a party for all the new first years."

"Together?" Blaise asked, and Draco nodded, causing Theo to choke on his pumpkin juice. He sputtered, and gripped the edge of the table. Blaise reached over, and patted Theo on the back, until Theo was heaving large breath.

"You're joking?" Theo sputtered, and Draco, amused with such a reaction, shook his head slowly. "How do you propose we do that? You're insane if you think Potter, or Weasel will agree with that." Draco nodded, propping his chin to his hand.

"We won't ask either of them." Theo and Blaise raised an eyebrow. Draco took a sip of his pumpkin juice, and thought. That was true, they would never agree. However, he knew someone he could easily persuade. "We'll ask Granger."

"Granger? That isn't any better! She's a spit-fire. She'll hex you before you even open your mouth." Blaise was growling through his teeth, and Draco nodded.

"True, but she'll be easier than the others. Blaise, you'll come with me, Weaslette will probably with her, and I need your charm." Blaise raised an eyebrow, and Draco continued, ignoring the gesture. "I need you to distract her, while I ask Granger. That way two females won't be after me."

Theo snorted. "Are you afraid they're going to harm your precious anatomy?" Draco glared at him, but Theo merely smirked. Draco looked across the hall at the Gryffindor table, eyeing the golden trio. They were sitting at the table with their heads pressed together, speaking. Granger was actually smiling, and to be honest, it was quite appealing on her. Then again, everything seemed to be appealing on her. Draco shook his head, wrinkling his nose. What was he thinking? Granger being good-looking was just a laugh. Her hair was still slightly bushy, and her skirt literally went a bit past the knees. She wasn't pretty, she wasn't pretty at all. Yet, a small voice in the back of his head said _She's pretty alright, probably a good shag too. _

"Drake!"

Draco flinched when Pansy sat beside him, her hand stroking his arm. He felt his face flush, and turn green, but he had to keep appearances. "Pansy," He nodded appropriately, and Pansy pursed her lips in a seductive way. Draco immediately looked to Blaise, and Theo for help, but they turned away as if they didn't notice anything.

"Drake, I heard you have an arranged marriage with Astoria, is that true?" Pansy pouted, and ran her finger across his collar bone, causing him to shudder.

"I'm not sure anymore. A lot has changed since the war, and I don't think this," Draco paused, ripping her from his body. "I don't think this is going to work anymore." Pansy looked shocked, but remained seated.

"But you're the famous Slytherin Sex god." Pansy whimpered, and her eyes filled with tears. Draco didn't know whether to be repulsed at the obscene nick name, or comfort Pansy for her tears.

"Pansy, I just think we need a break. Let me have a little space, and then maybe we can get back together, er, later?" Draco didn't mean to say that, but at least Pansy wasn't crying anymore. She immediately dried her eyes, and left.

"You always had a weakness for crying girls." Blaise pointed out, and then watched as the Headmistress made her way up to the golden podium.

"It's not that exactly. It's when I make them cry, and I somewhat care that it just doesn't seem….right." To be honest, Draco never liked it when a girl cried. It reminded him too much of his own mother, and father. How his father never showed affection, and sometimes even hit her. When his mother protected him, and then his father hit both her, and Draco. Draco still had scars across his back from multiple lashes. In fact, if you asked Draco, he remembered every scar he had even gotten. There were many on his back from his father. There were many on his arm from the dark mark affecting his arm. The one that many didn't notice was the one on the bridge of his nose. It was tiny, and was barley a centimeter, but it was there. It was from third year, from Granger's slap. She had hit him so her nail glided across his nose, and a tiny droplet of blood slipped down.

In his thoughts he reached up, and touched his nose, when the headmistress began to speak. "Hello and welcome back to Hogwarts. This year is going to be a bit different from other years, because we have many more first years than we usually do. The war has affected us all, but I believe we can live through it if we work together. Now, because of the new eighth years who will be taking seventh year classes, we are going to have four head-girls, and four head-boys. Mostly because I feel we need the extra protection. There will be two people from each house as a head. We didn't send out any letters, so we shall announce the heads right now." McGonagall put down a piece of paper, and then pushed up her spectacles. She leaned in close until her spectacles touched the parchment. He didn't hear who the Hufflepuff's heads were, or even the Ravenclaw's. He did listen close to what the other two houses would have.

"We actually have two females from Gryffindor, and two males from Slytherin. Now remember, the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's will be sharing a head room together. You will be separated for girls, and boys. "She gave a little cough before she read the names. "Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley will be head girls, and the head boys will be Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zambini." Every bit of chatter in the room was silenced at this announcement, and the two said boys actually had surprised looks on their faces. Then the talk was up again, and Draco would just barley hear the whispers. _Did you hear that? They'll kill each other before the term is even over. I know, I know, but the question is, who will kill who first? _

Draco sighed, and ran his hands through his blonde tendrils. Then an idea came to his head, and as quickly as his frown had come, it left. He could easily throw the part in the heads room; it wouldn't be tricky at all. A sly smirk came to his face, and Blaise groaned.

"I know that look. You have a plan, and probably a bloody awful one at that." Blaise then considered the options. "Ah, you plan on throwing the party there."

"You should Draco; it sounds like a plan to me. You just have to get permission from Weaslette, and the mudblo- I mean, muggle-born." Theo corrected himself, and Draco scowled at the almost mistake. Yes, that would be a good plan. All he had to do was get Granger to agree, and he would be good to go.

The question is, how does one go, about trying to charm your worst enemy?

Hermione 

Hermione stared up at the headmistress in absolute shock, her roll getting stuck in her throat. She had felt that familiar well of pride in her chest before, but now she felt as if someone had cast Crucio on her quite the couple times. (And she had felt that before) In fact, she even felt obliged to say that she felt even worse that having a Crucio cast on her. Ginny wasn't looking much better than her.

Her cheeks had paled, and her freckles stood out. She gripped her goblet with a god-like hold. And Hermione was sure that if she listened closely enough, she wouldn't hear Ginny breathing.

"'Mione, are you okay?" Ron shook her arm, and she turned to look at him, and felt his breath on her cheek. She was going to be sick.

"I have to share a common room with Malfoy." She groaned into her hands. "For the entire year, and if that isn't bad enough, Zambini will be there too. At least I'll have you Ginny." Ginny nodded. The two girls, who had been facing away from the Slytherin table, looked backwards, and saw the very same too Slytherin's staring at them. "We're screwed. I can already see in their eyes that they're plotting something." Hermione took a shaky deep breath, reaching her hands into her pocket to touch her wand as an act of comfort. "That ferret! How did he get head-boy?" Hermione knew why of course. He was second in all their classes, behind only her.

"Mione, It won't be all bad. We made a truce with Malfoy, so if you think about it. He can't hurt you." Harry tried to provide the comfort, but it didn't make it much better. Hermione felt her throat clench.

She looked up at Harry and Ron again, seeing their eyes widen slightly. "Harry, Ronald, what's wrong?" She asked concerned, until she felt hot breath hit her shoulder. She turned around in a quick motion, her hand already grasping her wand. She stood up, and pressed the wand to whoever's chest it was. This was all done in three seconds.

"Zambini?" Hermione lowered her wand, and Zambini stepped back a little, looking down at the thin piece of wood.

"Hello Hermione." He said politely, and Hermione blinked 1, 2, 3 times before processing the sentence. Had he just called her Hermione, "Ginny, "He paused before looking sick, "Harry, and Ron." They all let their mouths hang in silence, astounded by the sudden first name calling. What was he up too?

Ginny was the first to open her mouth and speak. "What are you doing here Blaise?" Everyone turned to Ginny Weasley, for no one had ever known the young, fiery Gryffindor to ever, in all her years, use a Slytherin's first name. Then again, what Gryffindor, or Slytherin had ever used each other's first names. It was practically unheard of.

"Well uh, regarding the truce, Draco had an idea for something that could help, and maybe be fun for our two houses." The poor Italian boy seemed uncomfortable under their stares, and shifted from foot to foot.

"What idea would that be?" Hermione asked using more venom than even any Slytherin could ever manage.

"Hermione, be nice, he hasn't done anything wrong," Harry paused a moment. "Yet," He looked up at him, and cleared his throat. "So, go on. We won't do anything to you." Zamb- Blaise seemed to relax a little, and Hermione saw the tension in his shoulders disappear.

"Draco thought it would be fun if we threw a party for the new first years of both our houses. See, we have always had tension haven't we? It would be a good way to ignite friendships, and maybe help heal the wounds between our two houses." Blaise finished this, before adding on a quick after-thought. "We even think that maybe we could have it in the common room, if you two are comfortable with it that is." He directed this question to Ginny, and Hermione, who sat speechless.

"How do we know you aren't planning something? How do we know you aren't still the Slytherin snots that called me a mudblood at school?" Hermione quietly questioned, her fists clenching at the bitterness of the word. The day she had learned it, reading it in a book, she never thought anybody would actually call her that. The day that ferret git opened his mouth, and it slipped out, she was beyond hurt. Hermione felt tears choke in her throat, but refused to cry. If she could deal with Voldemort, and Bellatrix, she could deal with everything else.

"You aren't the only one who was affected by the war Hermione." Blaise replied simply, the smirk wiped off his face. For once the Slytherin actually seemed wise beyond his years. Pain and suffering started drifting around in his eyes. Hermione melted slightly, and stood up, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, I'm sorry," Everyone in the Great Hall was quiet, straining their ears to hear the conversation. It was odd that A Slytherin, and A Gryffindor were talking like Blaise, and Hermione were speaking right now.

From afar, Hermione saw out of the corner of her eye Malfoy, and Nott, watching in silence. Nott suddenly got up from his chair, and ran across the Great Hall bounding in front of Hermione, and acting as childish as most of his friends new him to be.

"It would be really fun if we could have a party. We have a truce now, and that's enough right? Besides, we won't do anything bad. I promise I'll watch after Draco. Pretty please Hermione? Can you give us permission to throw it in your Head common room? Oh sorry, can I call you Hermione? We can be friends now?" Nott leaned in really closely, reminding Hermione of a sneaky toddler taking a cookie. "I'll even let you call me Theo. That's what my friends call me." Hermione looked at him astounded, and he gave her a cheeky grin.

"Uhm well, we need to ask Ginny too." Hermione peered back at Ginny, and mouthed a quick 'help me out here'. She saw Blaise roll his eyes, and knew he had caught the exchange, feeling embarrassed. Hermione sat back down at the Gryffindor table, and did something no one had seen in years. She patted the seat beside her, and invited Blaise Zambini, and Theodore Nott to sit down. Gasps were heard all around the room when the two former death eaters sat down.

"We can throw the party, right Weaslette? Or, can I call you Ginny? I honestly prefer Ginny more, but it's your choice." Blaise smirked at Ginny who turned a bright red, before smiling lightly herself.

"That's fine with me _Blaise_." She purposefully used his first name, and Blaise grinned.

"Yes! Hermione please say yes?" Theo was taller than Hermione by a couple inches, but he certainly did act like a child. Hermione was about to say yes, when she remembered something. She was Hermione Granger, and she was not supposed to make friends with Slytherin's. She let her eyes turn hard, and scowled at Theo, who shrunk back.

"It's fine,_ if_ Malfoy asks me himself." Hermione met Malfoy's eyes across the Great Hall, and more whispers were heard. The professors were quietly chatting amongst themselves, watching the exchange with great amusement. McGonagall could already tell this house unity was happening, more quickly then they imagined possible. The only problem was Miss. Granger, and Mr. Malfoy. There was a lot of tension between them.

Malfoy curled his lip, and got up from his seat to walk over to Hermione who was glaring quite harshly at him. "Problem Granger? It's just a party, no need to get your knickers in a twist. That is, if you're we-"

"Malfoy!" Hermione stabbed her finger in his chest, and Malfoy stumbled back, brushing at his robes. "If I agree to this, you better not do anything stupid. Or I swear to merlin, you'll regret it. I'll use every hex I've ever heard of on you. Got it?" Hermione scowled at him, and then stretched out her hand. Malfoy eyed it coolly, as he had done with Harry's.

"I'll do the stupid party. But no funny business? Got it? You, and Harry have a truce, but I want my own truce, agreed _Draco_." Hermione kept her hand out, and let Malfoy's first name slip from her mouth. She felt shivers run down her back at the sound, she actually liked saying it.

Malfoy, or _Draco_, got a funny look on his face, before he let his lips point upward. "Fine, you've got yourself a deal Hermione. Do you want to help me make Hogwarts history, and shake hands?" Then they did something Hogwarts hadn't seen in, well no, something Hogwarts had never seen. Draco in the front, with Theo, and Blaise in the back shook Hermione Grangers hand. And to his surprise, he didn't think it was disgusting. Instead he rather liked the feel of her hand. He liked it a lot.

**And done! I kind of liked the ending of that chapter. I thought it was pretty good. Okay, so I know it's only the next day, but I was just too excited to not write! I have a couple questions for my reviewers. How often do you want me to update? Don't make it too easy, but not too hard either. Thank you for the few that reviewed! It made me very happy. **

**Draco: Nobody gives a crap, now just finish this. They don't want to hear you babble on. **

…**Anyway thanks! Hermione? **

**Hermione: Please R&R! We will appreciate it! And don't forget that any characters of this story are willing to answer any questions! Thanks again. **

**Draco: Bloody know it all. **

**Hermione: What did you say? **

**~Miru **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and I'm back with another chapter of Perceptions! Thank you so much for the reviews! I thoroughly enjoyed reading them. Also thanks to the 'guest' who informed me of my mistake with ZaMbini to Zabini, I will fix that immediately. Thank you for the critique as well, I will keep it in mind. Now Draco, please?**

**Draco: Miru would like to remind you that J.K Rowling is the original author of Harry Potter, and that without her excellent work; this story wouldn't be here today. Happy? **

**Continue? **

**Draco: And that if she actually did own it, she would make Dramione happen, now would you leave me alone, and write the bloody story? Honestly, you're worse than Granger. **

**Hermione: What. **

_Perceptions_

Chapter 3-

Draco 

"Granger! Let me into the bloody common room, or I'll find a way to get in there, and then I'll cast an Avada on you!" It had been a good hour since the hand shake incident in the Great Hall. Granger and Weaslette had come back to the Slytherin/Gryffindor head common room shortly after the incident, and five minutes later the two new head boys followed. Of course Granger thought it would be the most amusing thing to change the password before they got there, and now the two boys couldn't get in.

Draco tapped his foot patiently against the stone floor, listening for Granger's reply. "Why would I want to let you in if you were just going to kill me?" Granger's laughter rang from inside, and boiling with rage, Draco hit the portrait, causing the laughter to cease.

"Boy, I may be a painting, but does it look like I want to be hit?" The guardian of the common room was a young woman who stood from a balcony, looking down at the rose bushes. She had beautiful red hair, and rosy cheeks, with a pink dress on that vividly moved. Apparently it was painted after some Muggle character from a play, Juliet.

Draco seethed, and just hit the portrait again. "Let me into that damn common room, right now! I am the head boy, and I have the rights!" Draco crossed his arms over his chest, and let his eyes move up, and down the portrait.

"No password, no entry." Juliet blandly stated, inspecting her nails. Draco had to bite his tongue in order to not spew a couple not so nice, things.

Blaise stood behind him, chuckling into the sleeve of his robes, obviously not caring that they might have to sleep on the sodden floor. Draco was honestly beyond tired. All day he had to ride a long train, make a truce with Potty and his little crew, not to mention, dealing with the know-it-all. His robes hung limply on his drooped shoulders, and his eyes literally had bags under them. They had decided the party would be tomorrow, instead of tonight, mostly because they wanted people to get comfortable in their usual common rooms, and beds. There was nothing more Draco wanted to do other than lay down on his bed, and sleep.

Draco felt another flood of rage again, and ignoring the portraits constant yelling, he banged even harder. "Get your arse out here, and fight like the crazed woman you are!" Draco's fingers itched to his wand, and he considered a lot of things he would do to Granger once she got over herself, and let him in.

"Draco, calm down, this is obviously not getting us anywhere. Besides, I have a sort of guess to what the password may be." Walking up to where Draco stood, Blaise cleared his throat. "Draco Malfoy is an arse." Surprisingly enough, the door opened and Draco's jaw tightened further. That was the password? Out of all things that's what she chose? Draco shouldn't have been surprised though.

Granger sat lounging on the couch, flipping through a book. Licking her finger, she turned the page slowly, looking up at the two. "Ah, see you two found your way in." Her eyes skimmed the page again, and after thirty seconds or so, she slowly closed the book, and put it in her lap. "Finally admitted the truth, did you Malfoy?" Draco almost reached for his wand again, but Granger had already gotten hers out, and had it in-between her fingers, as if examining the wood.

"Wish he did Granger, but alas, I figured out the password. Not very original I have to say, I may have to dock off points." Blaise said seriously, and Granger laughed, throwing her head back.

"Should of known it was too good to be true. The day Malfoy admits his many faults, and truths, is the day Ginny asks me for a good snog by the lake, and then proposes." Granger stated this all with a quick snort, and Draco smirked. Ginny was nowhere to be seen, so he assumed she had already retired to her quarters.

"Granger, I'm surprised you, and Weaslette swing that way, should have known. When's the wedding? I expect an invitation. One quick question however, who wears the pants in your relationship." Draco snickered when Granger turned bright red. Instead of picking up her wand, and hexing him though. She picked up some old book, and threw it at him. Not expecting it, the book hit him hard in the face. Staggering back, he heard a cracking noise, following soon after was the metallic taste of blood on his lip. Glaring at Granger, Draco took a Slytherin Green handkerchief from his robes pocket, and dabbed his nose. When he pulled back, he grimaced, seeing that there was indeed, blood.

"Somehow, I don't see how this is a truce." Blaise sighed, and picked up the book, glancing at the title. "Ah, Hogwarts a History, this is a good one."

"You've read it before?" Granger asked in surprise, and Draco dabbed further at his nose. Here he was bleeding half to death, and they had the gull to talk about books. Is that all Granger cared about? Her, and her precious books, the girl might as well buy herself a library. Draco shook his head. As if she'd have the money to do so.

"Yeah, I read it a little before first year. It's one of my favorite books actually." Blaise didn't look surprised that Granger had read the book, but Granger looked as if she had discovered a tomb full of ancient books. She smiled softly, and tapped a finger to her chin.

"It's my favorite book too. Did you read the-"

"Hello! Can you stop being a book worm for five seconds, and help? I'm going to bleed to death through my nose, because you decided physical violence was a way to deal with things." Draco hissed, and Granger glared at him.

Granger then walked up to him, and stood right in front of him. Even though she was a couple inches shorter than Draco himself, she was rather intimidating. She pointed to her face, and then spoke slowly. "This is me, not giving a hippogriff's arse about what happens to you, and your nose. Go cast an episkey, clean the blood, and you'll be all better in no time." Blaise chuckled, and Draco scowled.

"I thought women were supposed to have compassion. You have as much compassion Voldemort himself." Draco insulted, and Granger raised an eyebrow, not deterred.

"Incorrect, for you, I have less compassion than even Voldemort." Grabbing her book from Blaise, she marched upstairs to where the girl's dormitory was. There were a couple seconds of silence before a door slam rung through the common room.

"Honestly, the woman's a bloody menace." Draco sighed, and grasped the end of his robes, taking them off. Underneath he wore one of his most expensive button up shirts. The first couple of buttons were undone, showing a fair amount of collar bone. He looked up the stairs that Granger had fled, and then shook his head once more. He hated dealing with her.

"I don't know Draco. You looked like you were having a fun time with it." Blaise went over to a cabinet in the common room, and took out two glasses. Setting them down, he muttered a quick spell, and then thrust a glass at Draco. Draco didn't even raise an eyebrow as he thrust his head back, and chugged a fair amount. Feeling a familiar burning sensation, Draco felt some of the anger disappear. Fire whiskey always seemed to cheer him up. He swirled his glass around, and looked at the dark liquid swishing throughout his glass. Then again, one didn't really consider it healthy to get drunk as a way to solve problems.

"Fun, you called this fun?" Draco felt around his nose, and indeed the bone was broken, or at least chipped. Taking out his wand, he pointed it at himself, and then muttered, "Episkey." He felt a sharp pain go through his nose, and once again dabbed at the remaining blood.

"You may not have been laughing, but you know you love it Draco. You love that somebody in your life gives you a challenge," Blaise jerked his head at the girl's common room. "One, I remind you, you have yet to conquer." Draco's hand tightened around his glass of fire whiskey, and he took another swig of it, savoring its taste.

"There are many challenges I have yet to beat in my life Zabini." Draco hissed, and Blaise raised an eyebrow at the surname.

"Yes, but usually challenges are handed out to you on a silver platter. You two have hated each other since first year. I shan't remind you of the time you called her a mudblood in second year." Draco flinched at the use of the word. "Face it Draco, you like that somebody actually disagrees with you. I have to admit, I would agree with you. Still, you have hated each other for a long time." Blaise sat down beside Draco, who was staring straight ahead, teeth grinding against each other.

"I only hated her because of stupid Potter at first." Draco thought aloud, and Blaise looked at him, grinning. Draco, catching the look, sneered. "But then I found out she was a Muggle-born, and you know I _thought_ they were grime at the bottom of my shoe." Draco set down his empty glass, and looked into the roaring flames of the fire, sighing.

"Thought?" Blaise repeated, murmuring another spell towards Draco's glass. It filled to the brink with more fire-whiskey, and Draco stared at him. Blaise shrugged, "It's a variation of Augamenti."

"The war changed us all Blaise." Draco answered his unsaid question. Picking up the fire whiskey once more, he swallowed every last bit of it, feeling the alcohol numb his mind. "It changed even me."

Hermione

"I cannot believe that, that, ferret!" Hermione yelled at Ginny, who had woken up when Hermione slammed the door.

"What did Malfoy do this time?" Ginny questioned calmly, the end of her question catching on a yawn. Hermione started to grumble under her breath, calming her thoughts. What had Malfoy done? Checking the resources of her mind, she couldn't think of a single thing. _She_ had locked him out of their common room._ She_ had thrown the book at him. _She_ had caused his nose to bleed, or maybe even break. For once, Hermione Granger couldn't think of a single thing to answer a question. Running her hands through her frizzy brown hair, she stared at her friend.

"He, he was a prat! He's always a prat." She murmured pathetically. What was she thinking? She shouldn't have intimidated him. Groaning, Hermione slid down the post of her bed.

"So, it was you that did something?" Ginny picked up on Hermione's distress, and when Hermione slowly nodded her head, Ginny sighed softly. "So, what did you do?"

"Well, first I changed the password, without telling Zabini, and Malfoy what it was. I changed to Draco Malfoy is an arse, or something like that." Hermione paused, recalling the events. "Then, I told Zabini that the day he admits he has faults is the day you take me to the great lake for a snog, and propose." Ginny raised an eyebrow at this and stifled a laugh. "He said something about how he didn't know we swung that way, and when was the wedding. I got angry, and threw my book at him. I think I probably broke his nose." Hermione stopped again, lamely. "And, now I'm here."

"You sure do like to intimidate him." Ginny told her, slipping from the covers of her bed. A couple candles were lit around the room and the moon outside provided a bit of light, but other than that, it was pretty dark. Hermione touched her hands to the shadows, not denying Ginny's statement.

"It's not just that. Ever since I met him, he's looked at me like I'm not good enough to walk in his pure blood presence. This year though, he's different, and it's weird. So, I suppose you could say…" Hermione trailed off once more, groaning into her palms.

"You're trying to keep things like they always have been." Ginny finished for her, and Hermione once more nodded, rightfully ashamed. "I can say that Malfoy looks a lot better than he was sixth year and sort of seventh too. He isn't so pale anymore, and his hairs grown out. He's kind of cute. "

"So you think what I'm trying to do is a bad thing?" Hermione whispered softly, touching the hem of her skirt, and then letting her fingers brush over her wand. Hermione hadn't purposefully set out to make Malfoy annoyed, and maybe even make him spew a couple insults at her. She just wanted to comfortingly know that he still hated her as much as she hated him. She bit her lower lip in thought. She did still hate him right? After a couple seconds, Hermione snorted. Of course she still hated him, how thick could she get?

"Well no, not exactly but-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Hermione suddenly shouted, looking at Ginny accusingly. "Did you just imply, and then say that Malfoy was attractive?" Ginny shrugged, and Hermione just scowled. Malfoy was in no way cute, or attractive or whatever. He had that ferret like pointed nose, skinny body, lean, muscular shoulders, and then there were his beautiful, silver,- Wait, what was she thinking? Hermione shook her head back and forth furiously, trying to get rid of such thoughts.

"Come on Hermione, you know it's true. You can hate the guy all you want, but you have to admit it," Ginny paused dramatically, "The guy is sex on legs." Hermione just about retched right then, and there. Poor Ginny, who was at least a year younger than Hermione, just said Malfoy was sex on legs.

"You're insane. He has you under some hex or curse doesn't he." Hermione pretended to gag, and Ginny rolled her eyes. "Look, Ginny. Malfoy is in no way cute. Zabini is a better option than that Ferret, besides, you like Harry don't you." Ginny shifted uncomfortably under Hermione's gaze. "You do, right?"

"I don't know anymore. There are a lot of things that changed after the war." Ginny spoke softly, and Hermione kept quiet, realizing how important this conversation was. "I watched my enemies die. I watched my family fight, and then Fred. Not to mention how close a lot of my friends came to dying." Ginny drew a shaky breath, and Hermione stood up to pat her on the back. "The love I had for Harry, was really only a school girl crush, because he was the chosen one. Don't get me wrong, I love Harry. But, I think I only love him as a friend. Besides, he thought I was too weak to fight."

"You know he only wanted to protect you." Hermione whispered, and Ginny stiffened.

"Everybody fought and I wanted to as well. I wasn't too little to witness death. I wasn't too little to fight. It wasn't his place to 'break up with me' just do Voldie wouldn't come after me." Ginny brushed back a strand of her hair, and then looked at Hermione, smirking. "Don't change the subject from Malfoy."

"Oh, look at the time. I better go to bed." Hermione looked around, and Ginny sighed. "I have classes tomorrow, and I want to be prepared. No slacking off allowed for me this year." Hermione stood up, and waved her wand transfiguring her uniform into a nightgown. Ginny just snickered at her.

"Way to be lazy by transfiguring." Hermione shot Ginny a sheepish smile, and then climbed into bed. It was the second her head the pillows that she let darkness drift over her. For once in a really long time, she was able to sleep without the worry of death.

**Agh, that was shorter than last time, and sort of a filler chapter. So, I'll give you guys a sort of preview. Cue the preview! Maybe I'll do these for every chapter. **

**Preview:**

** "This year Muggle studies is going to be a little different." Their teacher spoke up softly, and Hermione looked up from her notes. She hated change. Too much of it had happened in her life. Draco on the other hand didn't bother to glance up. Why had he taken this stupid class anyway? "We will be performing a play by a famous man known as Shakespeare." This caused Hermione to perk up. "It is called Romeo, and Juliet. My plan is to have a Slytherin, and a Gryffindor play the two main parts, seeing as the, well, house rivalry is there. It seems fitting." It was when her gaze landed on Hermione that she ducked her head down. This wasn't going to be good. **

** That's the preview. And I know most of you are probably thinking, oh, it's obvious who the main parts are going to. No, I'll change it up. It may seem obvious, but it won't be. **

** I would like to thank a couple reviewers before I begin: **

** Thanks to: DramioneLover, a fan, Guest, Guest, potterhead27, Hogwartsrocks, and cloverlover for reviewing the last two chapters. It made me happy! **

** Hermione?**

**Hermione: Please R&R! Don't forget to ask questions to our characters. The plot is about to go upward, so be ready. **

**Draco: Yeah, review, whatever. **

**~Miru **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! It's me again, back with another chapter of **_**Perceptions**_**. I got some very good reviews, and it made me really happy, and motivated. Keep bringing them on! Also we will be starting with Hermione's point of view this time. Hermione?**

**Hermione: Hello, and welcome to chapter 4 of Perceptions. Miru would like to remind you that the original work belonged to J.K Rowling, and she only likes to…mess with the characters' lives, and make it to her preference. Your turn Malfoy. **

**Draco: She would also like to say that if she did own Harry Potter, things probably would have been worse, and a lot different. **

**That's not what I-**

**Draco: Get on with the story already. **

_Perceptions_

Chapter 4-

Hermione

Hermione didn't wake up this morning because the sun had drifted across her face, and her eyes had slowly fluttered open. She also didn't wake up by means of music. Nope, she woke up because Ginny Weasley had started shaking her shoulders like some mad women. She wasn't sure whether to be grateful to Ginny, or to be angry. She might have woken her up early, but she also woke her from, _unpleasant_ things.

_Hermione lay on the floor of Malfoy manor, her body shaking as waves of pain crashed into her one after another. She could hear Crucio being cast over, and over but it became background noise compared to her hoarse screams. It finally stopped, and a sob broke from her lips. She opened her eyes slowly to see Bellatrix Lestrange smiling evilly in her face. Bellatrix looked outraged, and her eyes were black with feelings of hatred. "Where did you find it mudblood?" She was talking about the sword, right? What else could she be talking about? Hermione's mind felt numb, and she couldn't think straight. _

_ "I don't know." She gasped in pain, and shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. Then Bellatrix was screaming again, in a shrill, girlish voice that wasn't her own. _

_ "Hermione! Wake up! It's Malfoy and maybe Zabini too." Bellatrix hissed in her face, and Hermione confused, looked over to the side, and not straight at Bellatrix. That was right. Malfoy had seen her torture, hadn't he? Yes. There he was now. But…why did he look so angry? Why did he look ashamed? His fists were clenched at his sides. His silver eyes were thundering restlessly. Why was- "Hermione! Wake up! Malfoy has a pretty bad hang-over, and I don't know how to brew the hangover potion!" _

"W-wha?" Hermione slowly opened her eyes to see a panicked Ginny Weasley in her face, and on her bed. "What the hell are you going on about Malfoy for?" Usually Hermione didn't speak like that, but it was early in the morning, and she was tired. It was still somewhat dark out, and not nearly time to wake up yet. Hermione slowly sat up, and groaned when she saw Malfoy, and Zabini laying on the floor a bit behind Ginny. It took a couple seconds before Hermione remembered this was the girl's dormitory.

"I went downstairs to get some water because I was thirsty, and these two were on the floor of the common room, a glass of fire whiskey by both of them. They're dead drunk, and I wasn't sure what to do, so I dragged them up here." Ginny smiled sheepishly at Hermione, before looking back at the two Slytherin's. Hermione's eyes followed, and she sighed. What a stupid ferret, getting himself drunk the night before they were going to have a party. His hair was tousled about, and his clothes rumpled, in the moment, he looked nothing like a pureblood should.

"Well, lucky for you, I do know how to make a hangover potion." Hermione rubbed her eyes, the remains of her dream disappearing from her current thoughts. "It will take a bit to brew, and I need to find the supplies around the common room. Try to wake them up, and get them conscious. I want them to fully enjoy the pain of their actions before I give them their relief." Hermione smiled, and Ginny nodded. Ginny stood up, and lightly kicked them both in the shoulders. A groan rose up from the two in unison.

"Blaise?" A cracked, hoarse voice that could have only been Malfoy's rose in the air. His voice was confused, and Hermione sat back amused. Just wait until he figured out, just which floor he was lying on. "Blaise, it's late. We should probably get to bed." Hermione kept quiet, but Ginny outright laughed. Malfoy shot up, another groan slipping out of his lips. He lightly touched his head. Then, in realization his eyes widened in surprise. "Bloody hell, wake up Blaise." Malfoy punched Zabini in his arm, and the boy was immediately awake, and as alert as one could get when having a hang-over. "We're in the girls dormitory." Malfoy sounded pitiful, and his eyes were blood-shot. A feeling of pity came into Hermione, but sick satisfaction was fast to take its place.

"Why are we in the girl's common room, Granger?" Malfoy stared accusingly at Hermione, and she only laughed.

"For once, this fiasco has nothing to do with me. You went off, and got yourself drunk with Zabini. Now you're paying for your choices. If you'll excuse me, I have a hang-over potion to brew." Hermione, walked from the room without looking back, grabbing her small cauldron of the way out. It was quite simple to brew a hangover potion, but Hermione took her time. Finding the necessary supplies, she set up at a table in the common room, and began making it.

It was five minutes later that she actually finished making the potion. However, Instead of rushing back as any other girl would have done, she waited around a bit more, putting the potion in two separate cups. Now, Hermione Granger had never been one to enjoy people's pain. Sure, she had caused pain at times in certain people. But she left physical pain too the death eaters. She did, however, like teaching lessons, and learning them at that. That's what Hermione considered this to be. To her, this was a lesson to never drink unreasonable amounts. That's why Hermione made sure she arrived ten minutes, after the potion was actually done, and ready to take up.

When she handed each of them their potions, Malfoy was just silent, and chugged it down. Zabini offered a polite thank you before he started to drink it. After a couple seconds, Malfoy just left. It was after another thank you to Ginny, that Zabini shortly followed. Hermione and Ginny shared a look, before going back to their appropriate beds, and going back to sleep. Well, Ginny went back to sleep. Hermione on the other hand, refused to surrender herself to sleep. She was too afraid of having her nightmares again. Whilst everyone else in the Wizarding world had gone to get help with a medi-wizard, and speak about their problems. Hermione didn't want to ask for any help. She just left herself with the after effects of the Crucio curse. She left herself with the nightmares. Nobody else knew that when she went to sleep, she was back in Malfoy Manor getting cursed again. Nobody knew anything at all.

_-Later in the day-_

Hermione had been quiet during breakfast in the Great Hall that morning, to exhausted from the early mornings activities to speak. She hardly raised her hand in her first couple of classes, worrying some professors greatly. She was more awake and much more alert when she walked into her Muggle Studies class. She had been in the middle of a yawn, when she saw who she would be seated next to. It was the only chair left in the classroom. _Malfoy…_

In a certain silence, she slowly walked to her seat, and put her stuff down, refusing to even look at him. He was tapping his fingers gently against the surface of the table, watching the front of the room with a bored expression. It was said that the new Muggle Studies teacher was named Professor Veralin. The Professor had yet to show her face to the class, and was only supposed to have come to Hogwarts starting today.

"Good morning class, if you haven't heard the news from the headmistress yet, I am your new Muggle Studies professor, Professor Veralin." Hermione's eyes looked upward at the new voice that had just walked into the classroom. When she actually saw the appearance of Professor Veralin, her eyes widened slightly. Her hair was a light pink color, and was wrapped in a certain twist that came around her shoulder. Her eyes were an odd copper color, and she had thin red lips. She looked anything but knowledgeable about Muggles, and Hermione felt a little nervous in her presence.

"This year Muggle Studies is going to be a little different." Veralin spoke up softly, and Hermione looked up from the notes she was finishing up from Potions. She had been a bit behind, and Slughorn had been going a bit too quickly. Hermione grimaced slightly, and shifted in her seat. She hated change. There had been too much of it in her life. Malfoy was still tapping his fingers against the desk, not bothering to glance up. Hermione felt a little more than angry at this. Who did the stupid ferret think he was? Wait, why was he in this class anyway?

"We will be performing a play by a famous man known as Shakespeare." This caused Hermione to perk up. They would be performing a play? Her brown eyes moved downward to the clipboard Professor Veralin held in her hands. Hermione's heart thumped in her chest, oh merlin; she hadn't picked parts already, had she? "It is called Romeo, and Juliet. My plan is too have a Slytherin, and Gryffindor play the two main parts, seeing as the, well, house rivalry is there. It seems fitting." It was when her gaze landed on Hermione that her heart really stopped.

"I'll announce your parts now." Hermione was pretty sure; she wasn't the only one who had sharply inhaled.

Draco 

Draco listened quietly to the sounds of the multiple gasps around him. Why was he here? Why did his bloody mother have to make him take this class? Draco had never acted once in his life, but he guessed he wouldn't be bad if he set his mind to it. It made him slightly uncomfortable that he had actually read this play before, and knew it quite well. Though his _father_ had never tolerated such things, his mother loved reading Shakespeare plays. She had forced Draco to read Romeo, and Juliet one summer, and then discuss it with him over tea. He had been furious until he saw his Mother's gentle look.

"Capulet will be played by Neville, Lady Capulet will be Parvati." So, Veralin already called us by our first names huh? It was odd. Draco felt as if he recognized the women, he just couldn't place where. "Montague will be Adrian, and Lady Montague will be Pansy." The women kept rattling off names, until only a couple characters remained. "Mercutio will be Blaise." Draco snickered when Blaise paled considerably. Mercutio had quite a couple lines if Draco remembered this well enough. "Juliet will be played by Hermione." Draco raised his eyebrows at this, and for the first time since he entered the classroom, lifted his eyes up the curly haired brunette sitting next to him.

Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes wide. She obviously hadn't been expecting this. "Professor?" She slowly spoke, and Veralin looked up at her, eyebrows raised.

"Yes Hermione?" She set the clipboard down at her desk, and put her hands on her hips, looking at Granger. Draco narrowed his eyes at Veralin again. He had heard that name before? Who was she? She was in her early twenties by the looks of it. Very young, and very pretty, though she was spontaneous by the looks of it.

"Well, I don't think I'm," Granger cut off again, fidgeting in her seat. Her hands were wringing together, and Draco could clearly see a sheen of sweat across her forehead. "I don't think I'm cut out for the part." Veralin grinned, and paced the room. Then she looked at Granger, and sighed.

"Hermione, from what I've heard about you, it seems you can do this part." Veralin pressed her red lips together in a thin line. "In fact many have called you the 'brightest witch of your age' and a war hero. If you can take down the dark lord, I'm sure you can take on the role of Juliet." Veralin smiled a bit more encouragingly. "Besides, you are very beautiful just as Juliet is said to be." Granger blushed at this comment, and nodded meekly. Draco turned away from her, and groaned. There was only one part he could remember left, and that was Romeo. Draco felt his stomach turn. If she thought she could-

"Romeo will be played be Theodore." Veralin made eye contact with Theo, who was a bit away from Draco's table. He looked surprised at this decision, and his head shot up.

"Are you sure about that sir? I-I mean ma'am?" Theo stumbled on his words, and a couple of the Slytherin's laughed. Blaise, and Draco made eye contact, amused. Romeo definitely fit him perfectly. He had the childish image down, and many of the girls in Slytherin adored Theo. Draco, Blaise, and Theo had always been praised, adored, and loved by all females. In fact, they had given the name Slytherin Sex God to him around third year. He was still a virgin at that point in his life of course, but the name stuck.

"And finally Paris, will be played by Draco." Draco blinked, he had forgotten about that part. Beside him, Granger blushed, and he smirked in realization. Two Slytherin's for Granger huh? Paris was an interesting part. He was supposed to be Juliet's arranged marriage, trying to woo her, and make her like him. Of course Romeo, or Theo in this case, would meet her, and they'd instantly fall in love. Draco shook his head. "Now that, that is settled, I want you to grab a copy of the play by my desk, and read over your parts for homework. We will begin work on the play in a week, so be ready." Veralin picked up a copy of Witch Weekly's magazine, and started reading it. A couple students hesitated before getting up to grab their copies of the play.

Granger, and Draco actually reached for the same copy, and exchanged a glare, before Draco was _polite_, and relented to grabbing a different book.

"Glad to see your grateful Malfoy." Granger sneered, and Draco peered at her, eyes flashing.

"I didn't think there was a need for gratitude, but please, do inform me of what your speaking of?" Draco knew exactly what Granger was talking about, but seeing her flustered, and mad always made him amused to no end. His lips twitched fighting back a smile, and Granger bit the inside of her cheek, glaring at him.

"Miss. Granger, and Mr. Malfoy, is there a problem I need to be aware about or is this just a little lover's feud?" Veralin peered up from the folds on her magazine, watching the two glare daggers at each other. Draco, unashamed, shook his head, and frowned. Granger on the other hand turned bright red, and let her hair fall in her face like a curtain. "Well then I have a request for the two of you. Seeing as you two, and you, Mr. Nott are some of the most vital characters for this play, I'd like you to meet every night for, oh, two weeks to practice lines."

Almost instantly people were shouting out their protests, and Veralin widened her eyes surprised. "And why is this, a problem with everybody?" The class was full of mostly Slytherin's and Gryffindor's, but they all shared glances with one another. None of the Slytherin's wanted the golden girl to hang around two of the hottest Slytherin boys, Draco realized with a smirk.

"I will allow both you Mr. Malfoy, and Miss. Granger to bring another person to accompany you then." Veralin once again ignored the protests from Gryffindor, and scowled at them, bringing the noise level down.

"I'll bring Ginny." Granger suggested, and Weaslette smiled at Granger from across the room.

"We'll bring Blaise then." Draco motioned for both Theo, and Blaise to stand next to him, and he heard a small series of sighs. Everybody loved seeing the three hottest Slytherin boys together. He could even see some of the Gryffindor's drooling over the three. Weaslette came to stand by Granger. Blaise smirked. Theo pouted. Granger and I glared. Weaslette frowned.

Veralin groaned, and ran her painted fingernails through her unnatural pink hair. "What did I just do?" The rest of the class looked forlornly up at their new teacher, and shook their heads in pity. Potter raised his hand in the air, and Veralin called on him.

"I believe, Professor that you've just set up a big disaster." Potter frowned at the five students, and Veralin once more pressed her lips together in a strain not to yell.

Watching the five students break out into some argument (Mostly Granger, and Draco) she glanced at Potter once more. "I believe I did Mr. Potter, I believe I did."

**Afuhwrgu. Done. So, this was also a shorter chapter, and I apologize for that, I will try and make them a tad bit longer in the future. Thank you so much for the reviews. There were more than I expected, and it made me really happy. Remember, more reviews mean more motivation, and more chapters! So, I think I've decided I'll give a brief summary on the next chapter, so here we go!**

**Summary of Chapter 5-**

**In this chapter we have the party in the Slytherin, and Gryffindor heads common room. With Hermione dreading it every step of the way, Draco begins to try and make her even more frustrated. Just before the party, everyone is in the Great Hall eating dinner, when any self-control Hermione had breaks, when Draco makes the biggest mistake of his life. This results in something, nobody in Hogwarts ever suspected. **

**Done. **

**So, I'll going to try and update every couple days- to a week from now on. This will give time for more reviews, and like I said, more reviews, means chapters come a lot faster. **

**Question time:**

**For Me:**

**From HogwartsRocks: Can the characters have conversation? As far as I'm concerned its fine, if you ask the characters any questions you like, and converse with them. It's sort of a free for all. **

**For Draco:**

_**From HogwartsRocks: Hey Draco, do you like the idea of this story? And the story itself? **_** I suppose the story is fine, so far. The story itself is pretty good as well, except for the bloody hangover. If I had the guts to do it, I would strangle Granger for trying her best to humiliate me. **

**For Hermione:**

_**From Kat: Hermione, what do you think of Draco?**_** What do I think of him? I thought it was pretty obvious. Malfoy is a bloody ferret, who thinks of nobody, but himself. **

**That's all for now. Thanks for the reviews again! Draco?**

**Draco: Please R&R. The more reviews, the more Miru, and Granger will shut their fu-**

**Hermione: Malfoy!**

…**.R&R!**

**~Miru **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, it's Miru, back with Chapter 5 of **_**Perceptions**_**. I've decided I'm going to start setting goals for how many reviews I'll try, and get. This is out to you, my dear followers, and reviewers! I'm going to try, and go up at least five reviews each chapter before submitting a new one. I request that each of you try, and review once each chapter. It would mean the entire world to me! **

**Draco: Okay, I think they get it. Now shut up. They're here to read a story, not listen to your dreadful babble. **

**Hermione: Mafloy! I don't think you get it. Miru here can do whatever she wants to you, since she's the writer. Now, Miru would just like to remind you that J.K Rowling is the original author of these works, and if she owned it, she would die of pure happiness. **

**Draco: Also, she suggests listening to the song, **_**Gravity by Sara Bareilles**_**. **

**To me, it's a very Dramione sounding song. Without further ado, here we are, chapter 5. Of Perceptions. **

_Perceptions_

Chapter 4-

Draco

"Of honorable reckoning are you both. And pity 'tis you lived at odds so long. But now, my lord, what say you to my suit?" Draco read his first line as Paris with great ease, allowing his tongue to slip the words. His lips moved slowly, and it was as if he was merely speaking modern day English. He smirked when Granger's jaw dropped, her own script falling limply in her hand. "Surprised Granger?" He slipped back into his usual words, and Granger glared at him.

"Quite a bit actually, guess some Muggle things aren't too good for you, are they Malfoy?" She pushed a lump of her hair behind her ear, and Draco shook his head. How did she get the part of Juliet? She was in no way beautiful as Juliet should be. Not with her crazy, bush-haired head.

Draco allowed a smile to flit across his mouth, and then he leaned toward Granger. "That's where you're wrong dearest _Hermione_. Shakespeare might have lived, and grown up in the Muggle world, but he was a pureblood wizard."

"What!" Granger leapt up from her seat, looking at him with wide eyes. Theo was behind her, reading over his lines. Hearing her exclamation though, he glanced up at her.

"It's true Granger. He grew up in Hogwarts, and was a well-known pureblood family. However, he left after he graduated Hogwarts, and grew up in the Muggle world. He never performed magic again." Theo closed his script, and smiled at Granger. Draco's eyes widened, since when did Theo smile childishly at anyone he didn't like.

"I-I I need to go find this information in the Library." Granger was rushing off to go to a nearby shelf, but Draco grabbed her by the back of her robes, pulling her back.

"No you don't Granger. Blaise, and Weaslette are coming now, we can practice." Draco looked to the entrance, seeing both of them come in. Weaslette was staring straight ahead, trying her best to ignore Blaise, who was wearing a famous Slytherin smirk.

The library was quiet, and the original three had been here since a little after classes finished. They had even skipped grabbing a snack, or even lunch. Blaise, and Weaslette told them they'd come after their lunch, and here they were. They didn't want to practice tonight, seeing as they all appeared to be busy. So, this time was the only one available. Madam Pince was sitting toward the front of the Library, her spectacles on the edge of her nose. Her eyes were trailing across a book. The three had picked a table toward the back of the Library, where they could easily practice.

"Hello Hermione." Weaslette chirped enthusiastically, obviously happy to see somebody she knew, and liked. "You missed it, at Dinner, Ron was talking about you. I think he's officially going to ask you to Hogsmade this weekend." Granger turned a bright red, and her hands wound together. Draco sneered, and felt his heart thud in his chest. It was disgusting, stupid Weasel, and his annoying little mud….muggle-born crush.

"Now that that's out of the way, can we please hurry, and do this? I'd rather not be here all night with you two." Draco wrinkled his nose.

"I'm practicing lines on my own. I'm only here, because you, Draco, had to drag me here." Blaise's eyes glinted with annoyance, and Draco smiled cheekily.

"I did no such things; Veralin said you had to come."

"You told her you'd take me just so Granger could take Weaslette." Blaise growled, and Weaslette sighed.

"It's always Weaslette with them."

"Yeah, well it's always ferret with me." Draco narrowed his eyes at them, and Granger stifled her laughter.

"Do you want to run some lines Granger?" Theo asked softly, and Granger nodded. Draco, once more, felt confused. Why was it that he didn't say her name mockingly? Draco's face paled a moment. Theo didn't fancy her did he? Of course not, Theo wouldn't do that.

"Sure, how about we begin from where Juliet first meets Romeo?" Granger suggested, and Theo nodded. Draco sat back in his chair, and let his eyes skim over his lines again. He had already memorized them. Draco scowled at the script. He had once been in another one of these. His mother made him do it. Instead he had played Romeo, and Pansy, who had been over, played Juliet. Draco shuddered. That had been awful. Pansy had come over to spend the summer, and they both took the entire time memorizing lines. This had been in second year. She had stumbled over almost all the lines. House-elves played the other parts. Draco had pretty much memorized Romeo's lines for nothing. He had also memorized the other men's lines in his spare time. Let's just put it as he had nothing better to do.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Theo spoke smoothly at first, though Draco could tell he didn't have the part very well, quite yet. It usually did take Theo a while to grasp things.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this, For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Draco felt his heart thud deeply in his chest, and he almost moved to grip at his chest. Something about the way Granger spoke made his breath quicken, and his heart move faster. He didn't like it.

"Have not saint's lips, and holy pa-Pal?" Theo stopped stuttering, and Draco sighed. He knew this line.

"It's 'Have not saint's lips, and holy palmers too?" So, try it again." Draco was taken aback by the emotion his voice was able to produce. Draco couldn't deny it. Granger was good at acting, and reading lines. It was too be expected from a bookworm. Naturally when someone else sounded good in acting, he was able to summon a good amount of emotion. That's what it was, wasn't it?

"You didn't even look at your script! How many parts do you know!" Weaslette asked, quite surprised. Draco looked down at his hand. His family ring glinted there sharply, and made him feel a little calmer. It would be bad if he tried choking Weaslette to death in a library. His silver eyes then moved to his arm, the one that carried the dark mark. It had long since faded, but it was there, and still quite clear. Every single time he looked at it, he would break into a thin sweat. It brought on bad things, and even if the Dark Lord was gone, he still left Draco with many bad memories.

"I know many parts, now let them continue. I want to be able to at least grab Dinner. I'm starving, and instead of eating, I'm in here with you." Draco hissed unpleasantly. The only good thing was they'd been able to skip their afternoon classes. Veralin gave them permission, and informed the other teachers about their absence. Something about her was odd, yet so familiar. Yet once again, Draco found himself trying to recall where he'd seen her.

"Fine, go on Hermione, and Nott." Weaselette sat back in her chair, and reread through her own script. She had been given some of the extra parts. When Draco had heard this, he wanted to snicker. Of course a Weasley had been given the extras, she deserved nothing more. Of course, here Granger was with one of the main parts, Juliet.

Draco was no longer listening to the actual words being given, only the voices. Granger's voice was smooth, and Draco found he quite liked listening to it. He'd never admit this of course. Theo sounded good with Granger, and no longer seemed to stumble on his lines. His eyes narrowed, when he noticed how colored Theo's cheeks were. He couldn't fancy Granger, he couldn't. But all the signs were quite clear. He'd have a talk with Theo later.

"Hey Mate," Draco turned, seeing Blaise leaning toward him. "I heard we aren't going to be sitting with our assigned houses tonight in the Great Hall, and it's going to be that way one day a week. McGonagall wants to try and lift up house unity." Draco raised an eyebrow at this, and his mouth crinkled in worry. That probably wouldn't end well.

"Okay, I think we've had enough practicing." Granger's voice broke through his thoughts, and Blaise leaned back in his seat once more, earning a sharp glare from Weaslette. "It's almost time for Dinner, and Nott, and I have been practicing for ages." Her eyes narrowed, and Draco watched, fascinated, as they sparked with an untamed anger. "Not that you'd have noticed, seeing as for some reason you didn't listen, or practice yourself the entire time." Draco shrugged, and stood up, gathering his things.

"Well, if we're done here. Come on Theo, and Blaise, we'll go see where we're sitting for today's _unity_ dinner." Draco flicked his tongue in Granger's direction, and her eyes narrowed even further. Draco smiled, amused, and walked out of the Library. He didn't think there would ever be a greater joy in his life than annoying the hell out of Granger.

In the Great Hall, the second you stepped in, you would magically receive a slip of paper stating which table you'd sit at for the evening. Turns out (luckily) Draco, Theo, and Blaise all got the Slytherin table. Unlucky for them, as did Granger, and Weasel. Draco noticed with careful eyes, that Potter, and Weaslette were sitting at the Hufflepuff's table.

"Hello Nott." Granger sat down in front of Theo. Blaise, and Draco were beyond shocked, to the point where their mouths were gaping open. They thoroughly recovered when Weasel sat down, his dirty hand groping for Granger's.

Granger seemed surprised by this, and reluctantly allowed it. "What are you two doing here? You've just about ruined my appetite." Draco didn't bother pulling out his wand, seeing as they had established a truce of the train.

"Shut it you dirty little ferret." Weasel was quick to snap back, but Draco didn't let it faze him, not in the least.

"Now, now Weasel, there is a lady present. Well, at least half a lady." Draco eyed Granger, who just ignored him, and scooped up some Mashed potatoes, slowly lifting her fork to take a bite. "Besides, it isn't much of a truce if you insult me." Draco smirked when the wood of Weasel's wand butted into his face.

"Like I said, shut it you dirty ferret." Weasel pulled back his wand. "How's your Daddy doing in Azkaban?" He smiled, and Draco's eyes hardened. That dirty little blood-traitor didn't have a right discussing his father.

"Ron, that's rude, and unnecessary, apologize." Granger scowled at Weasel, and Draco's eyes widened slightly. She was…standing up for him? Instead of feeling grateful, he felt angry. This just shoved down his pride.

"I don't need help from a stupid, little mudblood." Draco spat harshly, and then froze. He hadn't meant to say it. He wasn't supposed to say it. He promised himself he wouldn't. He desperately wished he could swallow back the words. "I-I…" Draco stopped, seeing Granger, calmly pick up a bowl of mashed potatoes. She swirled the spoon in it a moment, making Draco rather confused.

"You crossed the line Malfoy. But seeing as I'm a very forgiving person, I won't use my wand." Granger was taking the spoon out from the mashed potato bowl. Draco was just calmly letting out a breath of air, when the bowl came crashing on his head. Mashed potatoes stuck in his hair, and dribbled down his robes. Any shame or regret he felt disappeared, leaving behind a rein of fury.

Blaise whistled, Theo chuckled, Granger smirked, and Weasley outright laughed. Taking the bowl off his head, Draco slowly reached for the pumpkin juice pitcher, and then threw it toward Granger. She ducked, and it hit the person behind her at the Hufflepuff's table. It was Weaslette. She immediately stood up, and pelted green beans at him. Her aim was awful, and hit Blaise instead. You can probably tell how this mostly turned out. Soon, everyone in the room was participating in the newly formed food war.

The professors only started noticing when Pumpkin pudding landed on Slughorn. Instead of being angry, Slughorn laughed, and literally leapt over the table, participating in the food war. Hagrid stood up, and flipped the entire staff table, causing food to fly everywhere. Nobody could hear McGonagall's outraged scream over the yelling, and laughter.

"Get back here Malfoy, and take it like a man!" Granger screamed. Draco had dove behind a Ravenclaw, narrowly missing the pea soup. It landed on the poor soul, turned out to be Luna Lovegood. Draco laughed, and ran like a mad man from Granger.

Draco stopped at a table, and stocked himself with weapons. He found his anger slowly dissipating into the air. A smile had actually managed to snake its way to his face. No pun intended for the food covered Slytherin. When Granger once more came near him, he threw cranberry sauce in her direction. It landed on her stomach, and even splattered up to her neck. She shook her head, and threw herself at him. She landed on top of him, and then wiped the food she had acquired on her robes all over him.

"Get the bloody hell of me woman!" He wriggled around until she mixed most of the food around her together, and dumped it on him. "This is disgusting." Was all he said, and then McGonagall was screaming at them all to separate, and clean up.

The cleanup lasted an hour, and then everyone left. It was only a couple seconds after Draco came into the common room that he distinctly remembered the party that would be in thirty minutes.

Hermione

It kept replaying in her head, and wouldn't stop, no matter what she did. _Mudblood, mudblood, mudblood. _Every single time she heard it, she would remember the torture, the pain. She would remember the scar that was still etched into her arm in scrawny, long ago, bloody letters. _Mudblood. _

Hermione closed her eyes, and fell into her bed. She had gotten here before Malfoy, not wanting to see him. She would have to get ready for the party in a second, but she just needed to think. _Hermione screamed until her throat was raw. She felt the steel grip around her upper arm, and then there was the silver glint of a knife. Her throat felt raw, and on fire. Tears, and blood mixed together, becoming salty on her lip. She felt pain growing in her arm, and felt letters being etched into her skin. Scream, scream, it's all she could do. The knife lifted up, but instead of being silver, it was covered in red. She distantly hearda crashing noise, and then voices. Her head rolled over, and she looked down to see a trail of blood oozing down from the word Bellatrix had written in her arm. _

_ "_Mudblood," Hermione slowly whispered, and then Ginny walked in. Hermione shot up, and stared at Ginny. They had both used magic to quickly clean their clothes, and now Ginny was holding a million different dresses. "What are those for?" Hermione asked, swallowing down the remains of her fears, and memories.

"The party, silly, it's in thirty minutes, and I want us to look the best there. I'm thinking of silver and red for you. I know Silver's Slytherin, but we are supposed to be helping with house unity. For me, I was going to try something blue. "Ginny held up a dress that went a bit above the knees, and had thin straps holding across the shoulders. It was a light blue, and Hermione knew it would look perfect on Ginny. Ginny looked perfect in just about any outfit.

"I was just going to wear my robes-"

"No Hermione, we are going to look good tonight. I'm going to do your hair, and makeup. I will petrify you onto this ground, or you can just agree, and make this easy." Ginny folded her arms together, and Hermione laughed.

"I suppose, what did you have in mind?" Hermione watched as Ginny pulled out a dress that stunned Hermione. It was the most beautiful gown she'd ever seen. It was mostly red, and sleeveless. It had a silky fabric that was by the shoulders, making it look like there were sleeves. It was a loose dress, with a silver belt at the waist. The ends of the dress went to the knees, and flowed out with a stunning grace. "It's beautiful Ginny." Hermione stood up, and backed away a bit when Ginny lifted up her wand. Muttering a small spell, Hermione felt a moment of nakedness, before looking down. The dress, which had been in Ginny's hands was now on her.

"It looks perfect, and before you ask. I learned it from my mum, to get dressed easier." Ginny smiled sweetly, before performing the same spell on herself. "Now, makeup." Sitting Hermione down on the bed, Ginny started to whisper spells. To be honest, she hadn't felt any different, until Ginny said one, and then her hair felt much lighter, and les frizzy. When another was said, her lips felt much smoother.

Before she could question was Ginny was doing, Ginny was handing her a mirror. Shrugging, she looked into it, and gasped. She actually looked nice. Her eyes were darker, surrounded by what looked like black eyeliner. Red, and silver eye shadow had been applied giving her a very devious look. The lip gloss was applied, and added a bit of red to Hermione's lips. Her hair was much tamer, and fell in beautiful waves down Hermione's head. She looked stunning, especially with the dress on.

"It looks," Hermione stopped, smiling into the mirror. She had never felt this beautiful before, she actually liked it. "It looks beautiful, thank you so much." Hermione stood up, and wrapped her arms lovingly around her friend. Ginny hugged back with a fierce Vigor, and then pulled away.

"Now, go make Malfoy regret whatever he did to you. I talked to Zabini, and people are already coming in." Ginny pushed Hermione toward the door, handing her a pair of red flats with a small silver bow. "I'll be out in a sec." Hermione nodded, and then pushed open the door. Taking a deep breath she descended down the stairs, hearing music thrumming throughout the common room. The common room was already packed with many people of all years standing around. One side of the room held Slytherin's, and the other held Gryffindor's. The people, who dared mingle in the middle, sat awkwardly on couches. Walking to the middle, Hermione found Harry.

"Harry!" She ran up, and hugged her friend, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "I feel like I haven't spoken with you in ages." Harry had grown very handsome in the last year, and a lot less thin. Without Voldemort lurking through his head, he seemed much happier, and healthier.

"Mione', you look really beautiful. This is Ginny's work I assume?" Harry smiled down at her, and Hermione nodded, slightly embarrassed by the compliment.

"Yes, you know Ginny." Hermione felt a tap of her shoulder, and turned around to see Nott, and Zabini, Malfoy nowhere to be found.

"Wow, Granger, you clean up," Zabini paused, obviously finding it hard, and awkward to compliment her. "You clean up nicely." He flashed a charming grin at her that caused most of the Slytherin girls to sigh.

"That's the best you could do Blaise?" Nott asked, looking at Zabini. Hermione had grown rather fond of Nott. He had been nothing but kind to her. He was actually very cute behind all the Slytherin brood. "I think you look beautiful Hermione." Hermione was taken aback by her first name, but she quickly grew accustomed.

"Thank you Nott."

"Please, call me Theo. It is what my friends call me, and it's a new year. We can become friends Hermione." Theo grinned at her, and Hermione blushed. "Do you want to dance, and try and break some of this ice?" Hermione bit her lower lip. She technically wasn't exactly with Ron. Though they had kissed in the final battle, she really only considered him a friend.

"I would love too." Her response was brief, but Harry seemed surprised. He didn't seem to wary, and stepped to the side, striking up a conversation with Blaise.

They walked together, and the room, seeming to sense the sudden house unity, played a slow song. Hermione wrapped her arms around Not-Theo's neck, and he pulled her closer. Whispers were being ignited instantly, and everyone stared at them warily. Hermione looked away from Ron, who was angrily sulking in the corner.

Slowly the two separate crowds began to mingle. Some even started to dance, and Hermione let a smile come to her lips. This was turning out better than she expected. "This is fun Theo, thanks for inviting me to dance, and look, we got others to talk, and dance too." Theo smiled at her, and brushed back a strand of his hair, smiling at her. He reminded her a lot of a young child, not that it was a bad thing.

"Thanks for dancing with me Hermione, it's fun. Oh, here comes Draco." Theo turned to look up, and Hermione followed his gaze. There he was in all his pride, and glory, the ferret. He had put on some normal black robes, but Hermione had to admit, he looked dashing. His blonde hair was combed down, but had a messy look to it. His silver eyes, were looking directly at her. She felt that word come into her head again. _Mudblood, mudblood, mudblood. _

_ "Where's the sword!" Screaming, screaming, so much screaming. Who was screaming? Was she screaming? Bellatrix was talking. Crucio. There was more screaming after that. Then the knife, and the blood. Dirty blood. Mudblood, mudblood, mudblood. _

Fighting back a sudden wave of panic, Hermione felt her breath quicken. Dammit, it was another panic attack.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Theo looked at her, and Hermione swore that for a moment he was wearing a death eater mask. She pushed away from him, and stumbled back, feeling sick. "Hermione?" He looked worried now, and Hermione caught those silver eyes staring directly at her. Malfoy was walking toward her.

"Y-yes, I just re-remembered, I have s-s-something to do." Hermione started to rush through the crowds of people, shoving around. _Mudblood, mudblood. _Glancing down at her arm, Hermione felt even worse. There it was the scar. She had almost forgotten people would be able to see it. In fact, her body was lined with multiple scars, but this one stood out. _Mudblood, mudblood, mudblood, __**Mudblood. **_

"Granger!" She heard a shout, and knew it was Malfoy. She managed to get to the door, and pushed it open, running out into the hall. Gasps, breaths, and pants came from her mouth. Her hand slid down the stone wall, and her vision blurred a moment. Then, the panic attack was over, and it was normal. She still breathed heavily, and fell on her knees. She felt so sick, and so tired. "Granger? Granger, are you okay? Grang-"

That was the last thing she heard before she slumped forward onto the ground, thoughts running through her head. _Mudblood. _

**Woohoo! And, my dears, this chapter actually turned out to be long! Please review for this chapter, and tell me how you think I did. Ask questions, and be awesome. To those who reviewed the last chapter, thank you! It meant a lot to me. Now, for a little preview. **

** Preview: **

** "Why am I here?" She breathed softly, looking at him as he sat down next to her, running his hand down the sheets. **

** "Because I took you here." Was all he said. She slowly turned to look at him, and into his eyes. She was still a little hazy from the potion she had taken. Her eyes drooped, and she ran a hand down his arm. He visibly stiffened, and looked at her. **

** "You have very pretty eyes. Has anyone told you that before?" She lightly poke his chest, and he grabbed her hand putting it down. "Your hand is warm too."**

** "Ah, this will be some good blackmail stuff when you are back to normal. Wish I had a muggle recording device. Heard those are pretty useful." **

**Preview done:**

**Hermione: Please R&R! Ask questions to the characters, and even make suggestions. Hey, if you do, maybe we can taunt Malfoy just a bit more. Do a couple unspeakable things to him. **

**Draco: Unspeakable? Granger…Granger, what are you talking about?**

**~Miru **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of Percepti-**

**Draco: Shut up, and get to the point. **

**Hermione: She's trying to thank her followers, and reviewers. Could you stop being…you for a second, and actually shut your fat trap? **

**Draco: You know you like hearing me talk. **

**Anyway, I'm here with chapter 6 of **_**Perceptions**_**. You guys are so awesome. I asked you to review, and you did. I cannot even explain how happy I was when I woke up, and I saw all those reviews. So thanks, and love you guys! So, I'm actually requesting it again, except maybe questions this time? To any characters really, or me I suppose-**

**Draco: Why would anyone want to talk to you? I mean, let's face it. Everybody wants to ask me questions. Who wouldn't? So here that. Ask the questions, stupid Muggles. **

**Hermione: You can't just- I give up on you. You're a lost cause. Miru would just like to remind you that J.K Rowling owns these works, and all of the characters. **

**Also, does anybody know any good Dramione songs? I love listening to songs that remind me of the pairing. Also, I'll try and make these things shorter. **

_Perceptions_

Chapter 6-

Hermione

Where was she? Why was the room so many colors? Blue, and black, at times even, red, and green. Everything seemed to swirl into nothingness. Hermione wanted to move, wanted to answer to the voices of worry, but she was too tired. She tried to reach her hand up, to give anyone a sign that she could hear them, but she seemed unable to move. She heard many voices being spoken, and some she recognized.

"Mr. Potter, move back and give the girl some space!" That was Pomfrey for sure. She heard some bustling, and protesting shouts from some of the people in the room. Hermione found she wanted to cover her ears. Couldn't they tell her head hurt?

"I just want to know if she was okay, she is, isn't she?" That was Harry, being the friend he always was. She managed to get a small sound out at his voice, but she didn't think anybody heard her. Harry's hand touched hers lightly before he stepped back, making a worried sound. She wanted to reassure him, but she couldn't even lift a fingertip.

"I'm her boyfriend, I should get some rights." Boyfriend? That was probably Ron, but the word seemed to twist her insides in an unpleasant way. She loved him so dearly. She wanted to be with him. She did, right? Then again, her hands never got clammy when he walked by, she never blushed, and her heart never thudded in her chest. It was probably just a friend kind of love. She should probably tell that to Ron soon, or he would get hurt. "Why did the ferret bring her here?" Hermione wanted to frown. Ferret? Oh, Malfoy was here wasn't he. She felt woozy, and wanted to shift, but she didn't. Had he brought her here? That was a very unlike Malfoy thing to do.

She tried to recall what had happened. She had been having a small panic attack from the torture memories in Malfoy manor, and then….oh yes, Malfoy had found her. He must have brought her to the hospital wing.

She felt a hand touch hers, and just about froze. Whose was it? "Oh, it's just Granger, and me getting all warm, and cuddly." The sarcasm lingered, and she smiled inside her head. That would be Malfoy. The warmth suddenly seemed nice, and she didn't care who it was. She was freezing, and everything was cold. She wanted to get warm.

She made a small sound, and then tugged on the hand, bringing the body crashing down, followed by a couple curses. Digging her head into the shoulder, she breathed lightly. "Malfoy," She whispered, and snuggled deeper. Sounds of protest seemed to break out, except maybe Pomfrey.

"Potter, Weasley, to bed now. Mr. Malfoy, you can stay here, seeing as Miss. Granger seems a bit, accustomed to him at the moment. You can come, and see her in the morning." Her voice held amusement, and Hermione felt an odd feeling come over her. She felt something smooth touch her lips. Someone was feeding her some sort of liquid. She reluctantly swallowed it, and started to hack, groaning feebly. "I've just given her some pain potion. However if she wakes up, she'll probably be drowsy, and not herself, just call if she wakes up." Hearing the sound of footsteps walking away on the stone floor, Hermione pulled herself further into, what she assumed now, was Malfoy.

"Bloody hell Granger, get off of me." His voice, though slightly vile, made Hermione feel warm and tingly inside. She nuzzled her head into his arm, and he made an odd sound. "Don't get all weird on me now Granger." She tried hard to open her eyes. She wanted to look at Malfoy, see him, question him, so anything to him. A tiny voice in the back of her head was screaming at her, about a lot of that thought, but she didn't care.

Slowly the cement blocks seemed to lift up from her eyelids, and she opened her eyes. Everything was blurry at first, but soon everything came into focus. It was nighttime from what she could tell, and everything was so…white. She was used to Harry, or even Ron being here, not her. Malfoy was lying on his side, rather closely. He wasn't looking at her right now, and was instead staring at the ceiling. His eyes were mixed with many emotions, and he seemed to be deep in thought. His eyes were such a pretty gray. The light from the moon reflected deep in them. His mouth wasn't set in a hard line, and it looked rather soft. He looked peaceful at the moment.

"Why am I here?" She breathed softly, looking at him as he sat up a bit more, but kept close next to her, his hand running down the sheets. His face still didn't look quite angry, just amused.

"Because I took you here," Was all he said. She slowly turned to look at him again, and into his eyes. She was still a little hazy from the charm, or potion, whatever she had taken. Her eyes drooped, and she ran a hand down his arm. He visibly stiffened, and looked at her.

"You have pretty eyes. Has anyone told you that before?" She lightly poked his chest, and he grabbed her, with the hand that wasn't occupied. He put it down to the sheets, and she grinned, sloppily. "Your hand is warm too."

"Ah, this will be some good blackmail stuff when you're back to normal. I wish I had a muggle recording device. Heard those are pretty useful," He grinned, and Hermione tilted her head to the side confused. What was he going on about?

"Your eyes are such a pretty silver, but very sad. Why are your eyes sad Draco? Can I call you Draco? I like that name. It means dragon right? Or maybe a constellation. My head hurts." She whined, and groaned, feeling a headache coming on.

"To answer your question Granger, my eyes are most certainly not sad, no you cannot call me Draco, yes it means dragon." He ripped his arm from her grasp, and lightly touched his hand to her temple. Then he moved his finger tip to her forehead, frowning, and muttering something about a fever.

Hermione felt confused, but things were starting to become a bit clearer. "You saw me get tortured." His hand stopped moving, and his eyes flitted to her. She felt tears welling in her eyes. _Mudblood. Mudblood. _"That's what I was thinking about, when you came. I think. I keep hearing it, and dreaming it. I was sort of reliving it, when you came by." Hermione swallowed, feeling weighing her down. She was beginning to feel irritated, and breathless. Malfoy seemed to panic a bit, and took his hand off her skin. She felt a little flare go through her heart, and barley held on to the urge to grab his hand again.

"That's probably not good Granger." He whispered quietly, no malice in his tone. His eyes turned a darker gray, and Hermione could almost see storm clouds brushing in. His own memories of the war were surfacing. "You should probably get some help with that, before it gets worse." His hands clenched the sheets, and Hermione felt another wave of wooziness drift over her. She took her hand, and put it over his own, smiling. Malfoy flinched, and narrowed his eyes, looking unsure of what she was doing.

"I'm hungry." Hermione suddenly announced, feeling sleepy as well. She immediately pushed back the blankets, and stood up. The second she stood up though, her knees buckled from underneath her, and she fell forward, groaning. She was about to hit the floor, but Malfoy was already grabbing her wrist, and lowering her to the ground. He did nothing romantic like catching her, and giving her a snog. Hermione wrinkled her nose, her actual mind, and sense, pushing through the wave of weariness. What was she doing to Malfoy?

"Sweet Merlin Granger, can't you stay still for five seconds? You're not exactly light." Malfoy lifted her up, and pushed her back on the bed, putting the covers over her form. Hermione felt sick again, seeing as the potion was beginning to wear off.

"Sorry, Malfoy," She managed to say through her haze. "You better leave before I decide you're a prat again, and hex you into oblivion." She was pretty sure the threat didn't sound too promising, considering she was beginning to nod off as she said it. But, Malfoy seemed to get what she was saying, and even appeared quite eager to leave.

"What happened to me having 'pretty eyes'?" Malfoy asked, smirking. Hermione groaned, and half-heartedly picked up her pillow and through it at the now empty space. She leaned back, and sighed. Why had she said all those things to Malfoy? She couldn't have possibly meant them. Yet, she found that she had. And, she found she didn't regret saying them.

Draco

Draco walked away from the Hospital wing feeling a little at odds. What had that been? He usually wouldn't have been so sappy to one of the Golden Trio, but this was a special case. One, the said torture happened in his very home (Which made him a little sick to the stomach) two, He didn't mind Granger as much as he minded Potty, and Weasel-bee. Three, he had felt guilty. Not once, could Malfoy ever recall a moment in his life when he felt guilty, much less to a muggle-born.

He hadn't meant to call her a mudblood. The name had been said so much that it had slipped out in his anger. His very mouth felt tinted, and disgusting. Why was it that he felt this remorse now? He brushed his mouth against his robes, but he didn't feel any less disgusting. It hadn't made him feel this way before.

He had said it himself though, the war changed everybody. Draco was just entering the heads common room, when Blaise walked up, handing him a letter. Draco raised an eyebrow, and Blaise gestured to the very proud owl hanging on the edge of a chair in the room. Draco's eyes softened, as he recognized the owl very well. It was his mother's.

"How are you doing Soaron?" He touched two fingers to the beak of the owl, and then started opening the letter. It was closed with a seal that held the Malfoy emblem, and when he looked at the writing, it was in his Mother's graceful, curvy letters.

_Dear Draco, _

_ I'm sorry I haven't gotten a chance to write to you. It's been terribly busy with the Malfoy tasks, and clean-ups I must do. I've managed to snag the littlest bit of gossip from Hogwarts. You've made head-boy! I congratulate you, and cannot fully express my pride within this letter. I've heard Blaise, Miss. Weasley, and Miss. Granger have become heads too. I insist you invite them to the manor this Christmas for a couple short days, and your other friends if you feel up to it. I know Christmas is many months away, but you know how I love to plan early. I hope your having a fine time at school. I really cannot be more proud of you Draco. I know it's been hard, but I have the upmost faith in you_

_ Love, Mother_

Draco was not one to get overly sentimental, but he allowed a small smile by the end. He almost forgot the git, Blaise was in the room.

"Ah, Christmas, that will be a joy. All cozy by the fire with some Gryffindor's, really warms the heart, you know?" Blaise smarmily leaned back against the couch, pointing his wand at the fire, and muttering a spell. It caught light instantly, and the warmth almost instantly radiated throughout the room.

"I'm sure, but I'm without a doubt that most of them will have to decline." Draco threw the letter at Blaise, who set it beside him.

"I'm sure not, heard you and Granger got cozy in the Hospital Wing." Blaise smirked, and Draco actually felt warmth rise to his cheeks. Damn it, that cocky bastard.

"And what proof do you have of this? I'm pretty sure I got an eyeful of Slytherin robes, and bright red Weasley hair." Draco stood up pacing, before leaning over to Blaise, making sure he added Malice to his tone. "Or, should I say Weaslette hair?" Blaise didn't blush, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, but we were only spying. It wasn't like we were snogging outside the room, feeling in the moment. I'll leave that to you, and Granger." Blaise was about to continue, but then Weaslette was walking into the common room.

"I see you two are quite busy." She pushed a strand of her bright red hair behind her ear, and Draco tilted his head to the side. Where had she been? Draco caught sight of her bright puffy lips, and then a bruise on her arm, and actually fell pale.

"What were you doing?" He asked, horrified. He may be a bastard at times, but it was in his right mind that he had never hit a woman. The mere thought made him want to fall ill. Blaise was up before Draco even made a movement, and had grabbed her chin, jerking her face up in the light. It was easy to tell that tears had fallen down her face only minutes before, and this time I was moving. "Did somebody assault you? I mean, I don't particularly like you Weaslette, but this is serious stuff." Her eyes filled with tears again, and he closed my mouth. Ah, he probably wasn't helping. Leave the girl shit to Blaise.

"Ginny, what happened?" Blaise asked smoothly, and Draco's eyes just about bulged at the first names. What was this? Theo, and now Blaise, were his fellow Slytherin's losing their right minds?

"The bruise is nothing." Weas-….Ginny whispered, and brushed her hand to her eyes. Then, seeming to gain back some backbone, she shoved Blaise slightly. "If you must know, Harry, and I broke up." That was actually a surprise. They had always seemed- dare he say it- perfect together.

"Why?" Draco asked, not even bothering to hide hid his surprised tone. She just shrugged, and walked toward the girl's side of the room.

"We just weren't working anymore. I'm going to bed." She trudged upstairs, and Blaise and Draco waited until they heard the quiet sound of a door closing.

"How long ago were you two together?" Draco questioned to Blaise, surprised at his own hard tone of voice. He didn't particularly care for the Gryffindor, but he had to admit, he was warming up to them a bit.

"Only twenty minutes ago." Blaise replied, an irritated groan escaping his mouth. "I'm guessing they were having a snog when Ginny broke the news. Potter was heart-broken, and gripped her a bit hard before leaving." Draco nodded before sighing, and rubbing at his temples.

"I think I'll go to bed too. We've all had a rough night." It was safe to say, the party had not gone exactly as planned.

**Okay, okay short I know. I apologize quite sincerely. It took me forever to write too! I'll try to start earlier, and make it longer next time. Thanks again for those that reviewed. It made me very happy. Remember to ask some questions to characters this time. At least five reviews before next chapter update! I have a high goal plan for how many reviews I want by the end of this story. **

**Here is your preview: **

** "You have got to be kidding!" Granger shouted from the stands, watching what appeared to be today's quidditch game. Draco felt, and looked just as horrified as she did. **

** "Those are some interesting players. I suppose they were serious regarding who was playing today. I mean, Ron is serious when he comes to picking his team players." Ginny pointed to Harry, who was looking at the opposing team. **

** "Are you sure you knew what you were doing when you asked Zabini to pick your team Malfoy?" Granger hissed, and Draco pounded his head into the side of the stand. Had he been drunk when he had asked Blaise to pick his team that would be facing Weasel's choice players. I mean the team had….**

** Done! **

**Next chapter has to do with quidditch, a little challenge, a few misunderstandings, and some crazed quidditch professors. **

**Draco: Remember to R&R, and ask me questions!**

**Blaise: No, ask me questions instead. **

**Draco: Blaise? How the hell did you get on this. It's only supposed to be Granger, and I?**

**Ginny: Pick me! Ask me questions. **

**Draco: What the bloody he-**

**Hermione: Hello, Goodbye, and feel free to ask questions. **

**~Miru**


End file.
